Battle Frontier and the Master Championship
by Gaomon15
Summary: Darren is an experienced and powerful trainer, but does he have what it takes to beat the Battle Frontier and carry on his families name.
1. Return to Pallet

Chapter 1 – Return to Pallet

**Chapter 1 – Return to Pallet**

The sun was swarming over Pallet town. As always the gentle winds blow across the meadows and trees. The town was still in peace and as tranquil as ever.

Stood on the hill someone was watching over the silence. It was a serious looking character. His hair was short and brown in a short back and side's style leaving a small messy fringe. Strong jaw line giving him the manly like edge. Deep green eyes and tanned skin complexion.

He wore black high top boots, plain dark green combo style jeans, large gold coloured bet buckle in the shape of an oval and the letters D.C which are his initials standing for Darren Charz.

Darren wears a coat given to him by his grandfather many years ago. It's a long dark brown Mac like coat with flared out sleeves and a high collar, giving him the mysterious look. Under his coat he wore a basic black t shirt witch is always tucked under his buckle. To finish of his style he tops it off with black fingerless gloves.

With a swing of the lab door Darren walked in interrupting Professor Oak and his morning Tea.

"Sorry to disturb you professor but I wish to see all my pokemon I have stored here" Darren smiled and bowed politely.

Oak laughed at Darren's manors "Of course Darren come this way".

They made their way outside where Professor Oak in a sense uploaded Darren's pokemon from the storage system.

"Here they come" Announced Oak, and with that dozens of pokemon appeared in front of Darren.

From an Aracanine to a Vulpix, they all crowded around him to greet their owner.

"It's been a while" Darren stroked all his charging pokemon.

"Why did you want to see all your pokemon Darren?" Oak asked.

"I'm taking the Battle Frontier challenge Professor and want to establish my strongest team".

After his greetings Darren and Oak had all the pokemon lined up and prepared Darren's new team.

"I must take my Charizard Professor" claimed Darren instantly.

"\Charrr" with that and a puff of flames from his nostrils Charizard marched next to Darren.

Darren's first and strongest pokemon was Charizard. His family has a background of powerful Charizard breeders.

The craze of the breeding started off when Darren's great granddad and his Charizard defeated the entire elite four without using any other pokemon.

Since then Darren's family have been obsessed with keeping the same genes of that Charizard in the family.

All trainers in his family receive one of the specially bred Charmanders for their starter pokemon.

Darren's Charizard has the same black mark that circle his tail, arms and legs like some kind of bracelet just like his great grandfather's.

"Now you have a fire type" Oak stated "but what water pokemon are you going to chose"?

"I could use my Golduck for his swift moves and tricks, but I don't think tricks alone will help me much in the battle frontier. I need something with a little more punch"

Darren looked up and down his huge selection of pokemon.

"How about your Poliwrath, being a fight type to he has a combination of power and water type attacks" Oak stated once more.

"True, but my Poliwrath is still injured from the Evergrand Championship, nurse joy said it would take months for his leg to re-heal properly. Kingler is very strong and great defence but he wouldn't keep up with the others"

Kingler wept.

"Sorry Kingler" Darren laughed "Buizel I just caught isn't strong enough yet so the best one for the job would be Feraligatr"

Feraligatr was on all fours and gave a huge roar and then a smile as he slowly made his way next to Charizard.

Charizard gave a nod to Feraligatr as if he was approving of him. Feraligatrs are usually nearly 8ft so are bigger than Charizards. But Darren's Charizard stood at 9ft exactly.

Darren looked at him to see so far two huge monster pokemon stood next to him.

"Now an electric type Darren" Oak applied.

"This one is tricky, I'm not sure if I should go with Jolteon's great speed or Electabuzz's great power" Darren thought for a minute.

"I guess for this challenge I'm going for power all out"

"ELECTAAAABUZZ" he shouted out punching the air before joining Feraligatr and Charizard. Electabuzz also receiving a nod from Charizard.

"I nearly forgot about this one" Darren pulled a pokeball of his belt and showed to Oak.

"I've been training personally with this since I've been gone. It's the reason I left for Sinnoh"

Darren threw the pokeball into the air. Coming out leaped a figure shadowed by smoke from the blast of the pokeball. Coming back to ground with twists and turns in the air. With a quite thump the pokemon landed.

The smoke cleared and the pokemon was revealed. A Lucario stood just a bit shorter then Darren staring at Charizard.

"This one could give even YOU a run your money Charizard" Darren joked to his pokemon to receive a competitive stare between Lucario and Charizard.

"Lucario go join the others" Darren asked. Lucario bowed to Darren and stood next to Electabuzz, this time Charizard didn't give a nod but a snort of flames from his nostrils.

"Don't worry about them two Darren pokemon can get jealous sometimes" Oak could see Darren worried about his two most powerful pokemon not working together.

Darren gave a forced smile and continued.

"So now I was thinking about a flying type. Swellow or Pidgeot, but then I was just thinking about a normal type like my Usaring or Tauros. But then I remembered abut the national racing champion three times running"

Darren stopped looking at the end of the line seeing a white cat curled up sleeping.

"Persian your in the team" Darren said making the Persian lift its head slowly give a quick look around then leaped its way next to Lucario and curl back up again.

Oak always liked Darren's Persian because the jewel on its forehead was black and not red.

"Lastly to complete my six. A ground type. This one took awhile to think about because there's Aggron, Tyranitar, Nidoking, Golem, Marowak but I decided to go with Ryhdon"

As always Ryhdon was pumped up and over energised and charged right at Darren.

"Whoa stop" Darren said in time. Ryhdon calmed down and made his way safely to the rest if the group.

"Professor would you be able to send my pokemon to this address"

Darren handed oak a letter with the words Sinnoh Pokemon Vacation Centre.

"All the information you'll need is inside" Darren smiled.

"Of course I will Darren" replied Oak.

After his good byes to his pokemon Oak sent them to their new home for a couple of months.

"Thanks Professor. I should be going now" Darren said.

"Oh I think you shouldn't go right yet" replied Oak.

Darren noticed Oak looking over his shoulder so turned around to see someone running towards them.

"Hey Professor Oak where back" shouted the boy

"PIKA PIKA" shouted a Pikachu running along side him.

As the boy got closer Darren could see he wore normal Trainer clothes and a cap with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hello Ash" Oak smiled.

"Hey"

"Pikachu"

"This is Darren by the way" Oak introduced.

"Hello I'm Ash" Ash said with his hand out

Darren shook it "Hey".

Ash noticed all the pokeballs on Darren's belt.

"You're a pokemon trainer"? Ash asked.

"Yeah I am"

"Darren is starting the Battle Frontier soon Ash" boasted Oak.

"Oh cool. I remember when I did that" Ash looked at his Pikachu still on his shoulder. "It was about 4 years ago now right Pikachu"?

"PI"? He replied with a shrug.

Darren's face turned first stunned then serious. To him this Ash trainer didn't look like the type that could enter a frontier battle challenge.

"Ash, how far did you manage to get"? Darren asked expecting a reply like didn't get the first symbol.

"I won it" Ash said smiling.

This Ash boy was 18 and must have won the Battle Frontier when he was 14 two years younger then what Darren was now.

"May I see the power and skill it takes to win by battling with you Ash"? Darren asked, his entire personality seemed to change.

Ash at once seemed more serious too.

"Yeah sure"

**Battle**


	2. Just Warm up

Chapter 2 – Just Warm up

**Chapter 2 – Just Warm up**

Both great trainers stood now meters apart on a battle field with Oak in-between as the judge. Darren picked a pokeball of his belt.

"Just start with Persian, go" throwing his pokeball and a glitter of black dust Persian pounced onto the field.

"normal type huh" Ash thought to himself as he made his choice " Donphan make a move" Ash threw his pokeball making his large Donphan appeared from a roll.

"Charge in with rollout" Ash called causing his Donphan to curl into a ball and fire at Persian.

"Dodge and use Shadow ball" Darren called just in time. Persian leaped to the side easily avoiding the attack and fired a black ball from his mouth causing an explosion as it hit Donphan.

As the sand was settling Darren pierced the field for Donphan and Persian.

"Keep an eye out Persian" Darren shouted from behind the sand.

"Donphan we can still attack with magnitude" and with that Darren could feel the ground near him shake and cracks appearing.

As the sand cleared away Darren found Persian losing its balance and fall has the Donphan pounded away at the floor.

"Now's our chance Donphan rollout again" Ash commanded as the Persian fell.

Donphan as a boulder hurled towards Persian. "Stay still Persian" Darren called and Persian stood its ground. "Now protect" just as Donphan came close to Persian, from Persian's black gem a dark circular force field covered him completely smashing Donphan causing him to stumble back wards onto the floor.

"Shadow ball" Persian lifted its head gaining a black ball growing quickly in his mouth. With a swipe of his head Persian streamed the shadow ball at Donphan with a critical hit.

"Donphan return" Ash said looking happy.

"Why are you smiling"? Darren asked as they both returned their pokemon. "Out of the last few challenges I've had recently you're the first to defeat my first pokemon in battle" Ash announced still smiling.

"Anyway, let's keep battling. Next up…" Ash skimmed his finger over his pokeballs and came to a stop picking it up.

"Swellow" throwing his pokeball a dash of blue and red appeared bursting in circles.

"That's fast" Darren said to him self as his head zipped around to keep up with the flying pokemon. "Ok then I'll choose Electabuzz" from the pokeball a yellow flash filled the sky making Electabuzz appearing tensing his muscles.

"Dive in with wing attack" Ash shouted out quickly. Swellow opened its wings causing them to glow and flew at Electabuzz.

"Attack with Thunder" with a cry of his name Electabuzz fired out a huge blast of thunder at Swellow.

Swellow was struck and crashed to the floor. "Swellow return" Ash said in a rush "I wish I had Donphan now" Ash said with anger "ok Sceptile go" he threw his pokeball revealing a huge green pokemon.

"Run in with Thunder punch" Darren shouted instantly.

Electabuzz's fist smashed into Sceptiles face. "Counter with leaf blade"

With the leaves on his arms Sceptile struck Electabuzz sending him flying into the air.

"That's strong" Darren cried.

"Now bullet seed" Sceptile fired green seeds at Electabuzz with great speed. Hitting Electabuzz in mid air.

"Swift attack" Darren shouted as his pokemon came down. Before Electabuzz landed starts shot at Sceptile.

"Stop it with Bullet seed" the two attacks cancelled one another out making once more another explosion.

"Electabuzz" Darren shouts into the cloud of dust "Use thunder but don't aim just fire it all around you"

From where Darren was he could see it turning yellow, then suddenly he was blow off his feet when the thunder was struck.

The dust cleared leaving a exhausted Electabuzz and inured Sceptile.

Staring at his Sceptile Ash knew the power of Electabuzz since a thunder could weaken Sceptile even though it wasn't that effective against grass types.

"Sceptile keep going just one more attack" Ash encouraged "Same to you Electabuzz only one more will do it" copied Darren.

"Leaf storm" Ash shouted out, Sceptile also shouted out causing leaves to spin around him like a hurricane. Suddenly the leaves burst out at Electabuzz in the form of a twister.

"Light screen" Darren cried as the leaves were about to hit. The leaves bounced off the screen. Electabuzz grew tired as he kept up the wall. As the last leaf vanished Darren gave his next command.

"One last thunder that's all we need". Electabuzz tightened his fists. A few sparks flew from his skin. "Keep going you can do it" encouraged Darren.

More sparks appeared, then they turned to streaks and bolts then a large group formed and headed towards Sceptile.

"I know your tired Sceptile but I need you to use Bullet seed to break up the thunder"

Sceptile gave it his most and fired the weak bullet seeds. Both attacks collided. The bullets struck through the thunder and carried on to Electabuzz.

Both pokemon got hit and fell to the floor.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle" Claimed Oak on the side lines.

"You did great Sceptile" said Ash as he return him. "I'm proud of you Electabuzz" said Darren placing Electabuzz's ball on his belt.

"I'll go first this round" shouted Darren throwing a pokeball. From a puff of smoke his Lucario shoot out doing a high kick and staring at Ash.

"Wow that looks strong" Ash was amazed by the look of Lucario "But I think Floatzel can handle it" Ash threw another pokeball. With a splash of water Floatzel snarled and was ready for battle.

**Please R+R**

Next time – Can Lucario show Darren that it is top dog? Will Darren have what it takes to beat Ash, and when will Ash use Pikachu.


End file.
